Conventional methods of producing a connection between a mounting carrier and a connecting carrier include adhesion by an elastic adhesive and soldering, over a large surface by a solder material consisting of metal.
By reason of the difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the mounting carrier and the connecting carrier, thermomechanical stresses can occur in the event of fluctuations in temperature. In particular, in solder connections over a large area, these stresses can cause damage to the solder connection and as a result the required service life of the solder connection may not be achieved. Compared to a solder connection, a more elastic adhesive connection can more effectively compensate for the thermomechanical stresses, but has a considerably lower thermal conductivity.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a mounting carrier and a mounting method to produce a highly stable and at the same time highly thermally conductive connection between a mounting carrier and a connecting carrier.